At present, right and left firing are more and more popular. The object is to hit two targets with two successive rounds.
For right and left with targets of the "rabbit" type, this is possible only with two launching devices disposed side by side. Launching with the same apparatus two successive targets is not sufficiently rapid, the time delay between the two launches is too long. The use of two launching apparatuses has its drawbacks. The cost is high, manipulation, transportation and storage are multiplied by two, the space occupied on the firing range is also too great.
The invention seeks to overcome all these problems.
The launching apparatus according to the invention can launch right and left with a single launcher, and the same and single motor, each launching arm being independent.
The state of the art can be defined by the following patents:
FR-A-2,587,473: the apparatus is remarkable, particularly in that it comprises a flexible vertical wheel mounted rotatably above a launching ramp in which the targets are moved vertically one by one. Upstream of the wheel are mounted two retention members which retain the targets in the ramp. These retention members have controlled action and have for their object, on the one hand, to retain the targets in the ramp upstream of the wheel and on the other hand to press the targets one by one toward the wheel. The wheel grasps the targets one by one and launches them along the ground by imparting to them a rapid rotation movement about their axis. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,642: in a mechanism driven by the target, in combination with a target in the form of a disc, said mechanism is characterized by launching the target straight in a predetermined horizontal direction, so as to roll continuously along the environs of the target, said launching being characterized by impressing a movement of translation on the target and is characterized by said translatory movement so as to communicate rotation to the target about its axis with a peripheral velocity at least equal substantially to its speed of translation, said launch being characterized by the rolling of the target along the ramp whilst the target bears on said ramp of curved form, receiving and guiding freely the target and having a lower portion conforming to the periphery of the target, the depth of the curve is adjustable for reception of discs of different sizes.
The apparatus according to the invention has been principally adapted to launch targets of the "rabbit" type.
None of these launchers discloses an apparatus permitting launching left and right.